


drabble dump

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M, adding rlsp tags as added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: reposts from curiouscat and from 2017 vixxmas.





	1. keo, leobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //feel free to drop me prompts at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/antiaced)!

**short prompt: keo, sleepy**

Taekwoon was usually the one who sought out Jaehwan to cling to—he looked up, tugging out his earbuds when there was a sudden weight half in his lap.

"Hyung," Jaehwan whined, wrapping his arms about Taekwoon’s waist.

Taekwoon slowly blinked, a very clear and concise and coherent reply. Maybe the hand he rested on Jaehwan’s head was a bit more informative.

"You’re too bony," Jaehwan complained, despite Taekwoon’s lack of response, and then yawned, jaw crackingly wide. "You’re a terrible pillow."

He was not bony—his thighs were perfectly comfortable, as Jaehwan had been telling him the last time he’d napped on his lap.

Taekwoon sighed. "Just go to sleep," he said, and it was hard to say who was more content as Jaehwan did, the two of them curled up on the couch, while Taekwoon stroked his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**leobin + ghosts ?**

"Oh my god do that again," Hongbin whispered gleefully. "Did you see his _face_."

"Don’t order me around," Taekwoon grumbled, but he obligingly folded yet another paper airplane, and launched it from where he and Hongbin were perched on the stairs. It drifted horribly in the wrong direction (Taekwoon had never been good at this even when he’d been physically alive) but still landed somewhere in the vicinity of Hongbin’s roommate.

Hakyeon, predictably, screeched.

"Hongbin, _Hongbin_ , where are you, _it happened again_ , I’m telling you, we’re being haunted, this house is haunted!"

Hongbin was clutching his stomach in silent laughter, literal tears in his eyes. It took him a good minute or so to compose himself, his eyes twinkling mischievously at Taekwoon all the while.

"What do you mean hyung?" Hongbin called out, not daring to actually go downstairs just yet—he doubted he’d be able to keep a straight face in front of Hakyeon. "Ghosts aren’t real."

Taekwoon snorted from beside him. "When are you going to tell him?" he asked, although his lips were twitching with laughter as well.

"Never," Hongbin said, grinning a little too sharply.

Taekwoon sighed, but he couldn’t quite complain. It was nice for someone to be able to see him every now and then, and, well, Taekwoon couldn’t deny that Hakyeon’s faces were quite entertaining.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **Keo w/Top Taekwoon?** \+ **Leo fucking Ken tortourously slow.**

"Shit, hyung, _Taekwoon_ —"

Taekwoon huffed a little in laughter as Jaehwan cried when Taekwoon drew his fingers out of his ass, teasing instead just at his entrance. Jaehwan’s eyes were glassy in want and his lips were bitten swollen and pink. Taekwoon leaned down so that he was lying on top of Jaehwan’s bare chest, nipping at Jaehwan’s lip. Jaehwan cried out softly, his fingers scrabbling against Taekwoon’s back as if it would do anything. Taekwoon kissed him again, this time sucking Jaehwan’s lip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Slowly, he eased one finger back in, just enough to have Jaehwan moaning into his mouth, and when Taekwoon pulled back, Jaehwan’s eyes had closed and his mouth was open, wet lips prettily parted. He slid a second finger into Jaehwan’s ass, curling them just enough pressure for Jaehwan to cry, to futilely try to fuck himself on Taekwoon’s fingers, but Taekwoon splayed his hand against Jaehwan’s chest, holding him down against the pillow settled under his waist, smirking a little when Jaehwan’s eyes opened again.

"Fuck I swear—/fuck/—" The last was a bitten out cry as Taekwoon pushed his fingers in all the way, fucking him hard and fast, drawing out all of Jaehwan’s pretty sounds before he slowed. The hooded look in Jaehwan’s eyes, those lips that had been around Taekwoon’s cock earlier, and Jaehwan looked fucking wrecked like this—it all sent heat flooding downwards, and Taekwoon dipped down to catch Jaehwan in a messy kiss as he ground down against Jaehwan’s thigh. He moaned into Jaehwan’s mouth, slowly moving his fingers inside of him.

Jaehwan was moaning loudly, not that he was ever quiet, and Taekwoon bit at his lips, not too hard, but enough for Jaehwan to be even louder. Taekwoon swallowed wetly, pulling his fingers out again partway.

"Stop that—"

"You want me to stop?" Taekwoon murmured against Jaehwan’s cheek. He pulled his fingers out entirely, and Jaehwan let out a soft breath, eyes snapping open.

"Fuck no hyung please—" Jaehwan’s words came out all tangled, one of his hands reaching blindly for Taekwoon’s wrist, but Taekwoon easily caught him with his other hand. "Shit, hyung, fuck me already—"

"But I like this," Taekwoon said, barely hiding the smug curl of his lips. He circled his fingers around Jaehwan’s entrance, teasing again. 

"I am going to bite you," Jaehwan threatened, but it didn’t hold much weight when he kept gasping every time Taekwoon eased a finger partway in, or when his cheeks were flushed red and his chest was heaving from the sheer fact that Taekwoon had been fucking him on and off like this for the past half hour, at least, Jaehwan didn’t know anymore.

In response, Taekwoon bent down, teeth closing around a sliver of skin between Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder and bit down hard, as if he meant to draw blood—Jaehwan keened, loud, his back arching—Taekwoon took the chance to push his fingers all the way into Jaehwan again. Jaehwan’s cry broke off into a soft gasp, a small moan. 

"Later," Taekwoon said. He brushed his thumb just over the head of Jaehwan’s cock, smiling when Jaehwan thrust upwards, only to be met with empty air. Jaehwan opened his eyes to glare at Taekwoon, chest heaving for breath. Taekwoon blinked, pushed in a third finger, watching as Jaehwan’s eyes grew wide.

"It might be a while," Taekwoon added. Jaehwan might have protested something, but his words were lost in a garble of sounds as Taekwoon started slowly fucking Jaehwan with his long fingers again. Taekwoon swallowed at the sight in front of him, at Jaehwan biting at his own lips and fuck, he might’ve been able to do this to Jaehwan all night, but as Taekwoon ground down against Jaehwan—he doubted he’d last. Although, fucking Jaehwan when Taekwoon’s come was already on him. That, that too was an appealing thought.


	2. neo, nbin, keo

**something sweet. something with sleepy taekwoon. morning kisses maybe? up to you**

The sun was too bright and Taekwoon groaned, turning to bury his face in the pillow.

"Time to get up," Hakyeon said. He shook him gently by the shoulder, but Taekwoon only burrowed deeper into the blankets. Hakyeon sighed. "It's almost noon."

"Mmngh day off," Taekwoon mumbled. He wriggled away from Hakyeon, but it was half hearted.

There was another deep sigh from Hakyeon, and then the bed dipped as Hakyeon climbed back onto the empty side. Taekwoon cracked one eye open, suspicious as Hakyeon lay down next to him.

"Get up, sleepy head," Hakyeon said. He pressed a soft kiss against Taekwoon's cheek and Taekwoon made a small snuffling sound but didn't push him away. Neither did Taekwoon resist when Hakyeon rolled Taekwoon over, catching Taekwoon's lips in a kiss.

Lazily, Taekwoon's tongue flickered out to brush against Hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon hummed softly, gently sucking at Taekwoon's lip. His fingers brushed Taekwoon's hair away from his face, and Taekwoon sighed contently when Hakyeon kissed him again.

"Did you make breakfast?" Taekwoon asked, the words brushing against Hakyeon's lips.

Hakyeon propped himself up on his elbows, looking down fondly at Taekwoon's sleepy face. "I made _lunch_."

 

 

-

 

**nbin, n finding hongbin that one time he tried running away**

"It's _one in the morning_ ," Hongbin growled. He stared at the person standing in the doorway of his family home, eyes still bleary with sleep and not quite sure that this was real.

"Yeah," Hakyeon said.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"You know why," Hakyeon said, and he would've been yelling, but Hongbin hadn't let him in and he wasn't going to wake the neighbours. He'd already had to wake Hongbin's mom, because Hongbin kept hanging up on his calls. He sighed, his voice softening. "Come back," he said.

"And do what?" Hongbin snapped. "Fail the evaluation again? Only get passed because I'm handsome? I'm done, hyung. I can't do this, I'm not _you_."

"You've really given up?" Hakyeon asked quietly. "If you really have, I'll leave you, but as long as you still want to, even the smallest, I'm taking you back with me. And I think you do, Binnie. Or you wouldn't be this upset."

Hongbin pursed his lips, looked past Hakyeon. "I'm done," he said. "I give up."

"After all we've gone through? Together?" Hakyeon asked. He bit at his lip, staring Hongbin in the eye even when Hongbin refused to meet his. "Come back, Hongbin. I want you to. Who else is going to keep me from getting too big a head?"

"Too late for that," Hongbin said, and then he laughed. "One in the morning, really, hyung?"

"It's not my fault you've been avoiding me and blocking my calls," Hakyeon huffed. "How else was I supposed to find you? Now get dressed and let's go."

Hongbin sighed heavily, looking over his shoulder at his home, his safe haven, a place where there was no one to tell him he wasn't trying hard enough, he wasn't good enough. "Who said I'm going? Am I being kidnapped?" he asked.

"Hm," Hakyeon mused. "I suppose you are."

 

 

-

 

**Keo, soulmate au, first meeting?**

" _He is_ not _my soulmate_ ," Jaehwan shrieks. He's snatched his hand back and is using it to point at Taekwoon while staring wildly at Wonsik. Wonsik raises an eyebrow, and suddenly looks very tired. Presumably at Jaehwan defying reality.

Taekwoon glances down at his arm, at the small abstract mark that matches the one on Jaehwan's wrist.

"Well," Hakyeon says from beside him, "I suppose this isn't what any of us expected."

Taekwoon glances at him, and then glances at Jaehwan, who's still staring at him. It's not very fair, considering him and Jaehwan barely know each other, yet. Hakyeon had said something about the new potential choir member being a...handful, and Taekwoon knows that he has a...reputation. For being a serial killer, which really is very not fair. He presses his lips together and looks down at the sheet music he'd been in the middle of handing Jaehwan when their fingers had touched and. Well.

He sighs sadly.

"Are you still going to audition?" Taekwoon asks.

Jaehwan glares at him and snatches the music from Taekwoon's hands. At least, Taekwoon supposes, they have the rest of their lives to figure this out.


	3. chasang, neo

**chasang and dancing**

Hakyeon had always thought himself tall, but the boy that walked in to his dance class late on the first day was _really_ tall.

"Sorry," he said, not at all breathless and with a somewhat cheeky smile. It wasn't actually cheeky--Hakyeon just thought it was. He also looked vaguely familiar, and it was only halfway through, when it was clear that his movements were less than fluid or graceful, did Hakyeon place him as the undergrad who ran one of the hip-hop classes and who'd had the studio right before Hakyeon last semester. Hakyeon's brows may have gone up a little at this revelation, but he was in the middle of a class and by the time it was over, the kid was already gone.

The kid, much to Hakyeon's irritation, seemed to make a habit out of being late, and leaving as soon as the class was done. But there was a sign-in sheet which he never failed to fill in, and the name at the bottom was invariably Han Sanghyuk. 

"Why is he even _there_ ," Hakyeon huffed. Taekwoon glanced up at him from the homework he was grading, and then shrugged. "I mean I guess he tries but it's like...he's like...an overgrown puppy," Hakyeon finally said. "Too much limb. His fault for being tall." 

Taekwoon nodded, drawing a big circle around an answer and then jotting down a -1.

"You're not paying attention to me," Hakyeon said, lips tightening.

"I'm working," Taekwoon said, frowning as he glanced at the incredible stack of homework he had to get through. "You're in my office."

"Excuse me, this is also my office," Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon sighed deeply.

"Oh." Taekwoon suddenly said, something Wonsik had said coming to mind. His mouth twisted a little as he thought, his fingers tapping against the table.

"What is it?"

"Is his name Sanghyuk?" Taekwoon asked. Judging from the way Hakyeon's mouth fell open a little, he'd say yes. Taekwoon shrugged, mouth twitching as he tried to hide a smile. Wonsik had been complaining that some kid named Sanghyuk kept leaving his TA session early, taking advantage that they were friends, and that when Wonsik had cornered him Sanghyuk had furiously _blushed_ leaving no other possibility than "he's crushing on _someone_ bad". Taekwoon was pretty sure he knew who that someone was. He shrugged, making his next words as off-hand as possible. "He likes you." Probably

He couldn't help the laugh as Hakyeon spluttered, and then quickly steered Hakyeon out of the office, because he _really_ needed to get this grading done.

 

 

-

 

 

**N and a tickle fight**

"Taekwoon."

"What?"

"Taekwoon."

Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon with a straight face, blinked, turned back to the TV, and then _accidentally_ prodded Hakyeon in the side again. Hakyeon, for the nth time that night, squeaked and jumped. 

" _Taekwoon_ ," Hakyeon hissed through gritted teeth. A man could be patient, but that patience had its limits. Very. Sharp. Limits.

Taekwoon almost yelped as Hakyeon launched himself onto Taekwoon and nearly threw them both off of the couch.

"But Saitama—eep!"

Taekwoon curled up, knees and arms to his chest which was absolutely useless because it left his sides entirely undefended as Hakyeon descended on him without mercy. Hakyeon's fingers were _everywhere_ and Taekwoon thought he was going to _die_ as his chest heaved in forced laughter and Hakyeon utterly ignored Taekwoon's whimpered pleas for him to stop.

"That's what you get," Hakyeon said pleasantly, perched on top of Taekwoon's knees. For a brief, brief, moment, Hakyeon paused and Taekwoon hesitantly opened his eyes, still all too aware of Hakyeon's fingers just resting against Taekwoon. 

"I'm...sorry?" Taekwoon said hesitantly. Wrong thing to say, because Hakyeon, in half a breath, had descended on Taekwoon again and first it was his sides and then it was his neck and then it was under his arms and hadn't this been a form of torture in ancient China or something????

Gathering one, last, final, from the deepest reserves of his strength, in one final desperate attempt to save his life, Taekwoon wiggled off the couch.

Not very dignified, but he was free. And now Hakyeon was the one who looked mildly terrified.

"Ready for round two?" Taekwoon asked.

Turns out Hakyeon was. Taekwoon, most certainly, wasn't.

 

**(+ continuation)**

"Ok, ok, enough," Hakyeon said, still laughing breathlessly. He slapped away Taekwoon's hand but Taekwoon had been only half-heartedly reaching for Hakyeon anyway. They lay on the floor, Taekwoon half on Hakyeon's arm. His cheeks were pink and there was still the occasional, involuntary giggle, even though he'd laughed so much everything hurt and he'd almost cried. Hakyeon's cheeks were equally flushed and his eyes were shining as he looked at Taekwoon. The TV was still on but the screen was dark and it was silent, but Hakyeon reached blindly for the remote to turn it off anyway. 

Taekwoon's cheeks were still scrunched up in one of those bright grins of his, and Hakyeon felt his heart swell three times in fondness, if not more. He rolled onto his side, placed a quick kiss against Taekwoon's nose as he draped an arm loosely over Taekwoon's waist. Taekwoon's nose wrinkled. 

"You're sweaty," he complained, pushing Hakyeon's arm off.

"I'm sweaty? You're the one on top of me," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon huffed and rolled away and off of Hakyeon's arm but in the next moment he was back. More than back, as he pushed Hakyeon over and flopped right on top of him.

"Oof," Hakyeon said. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Taekwoon's face where it was sweat damp. Taekwoon propped himself up on his elbows, just barely holding himself away from Hakyeon. His smile was softer now but no less bright, and Hakyeon smiled to himself when Taekwoon dipped down to kiss Hakyeon on the mouth.

"Do it properly," Hakyeon murmured when Taekwoon left it chaste and closed-mouthed.

"You're demanding," Taekwoon said. They were so close together that Hakyeon felt his words as much as he'd heard them, and that his eyes nearly crossed trying to meet Taekwoon's.

"Of course I am," Hakyeon said. "Because I always have the best ideas."

Taekwoon huffed, but in this case, Hakyeon in front of him with laughing eyes and slightly pink cheeks—Hakyeon was quite right. This time, Taekwoon caught Hakyeon's lower lip just between his teeth, gave it a gentle suck that had Hakyeon making a small noise of encouragement. Hakyeon's hand came to rest on the back of Taekwoon's neck, still a little damp with sweat, the touch hot. Taekwoon made a soft sound that slipped straight into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon let out a content sigh as Taekwoon kept kissing him, slow and lazy and gentle. Hakyeon's tongue flickered out, brushed against Taekwoon's lips--inviting him in. He took it, even if he needed no real invitation, but he sucked Hakyeon's tongue into his mouth, teasing at it with his own, and Hakyeon always made the sweetest sounds at times like this. Taekwoon felt his heart flutter a little, even if it was a silly sensation. He knew that if he opened his eyes right now he'd see Hakyeon smiling and that in itself lent a warm feeling in his chest.

He kissed into Hakyeon's mouth now but there was no urgency there, just as there was no urgency from Hakyeon except for lazy sucking at Taekwoon's lips every now and then, simply letting Taekwoon taste him as if it were for the first time. 

Eventually, Taekwoon drew back, let his head fall against Hakyeon's chest, arms partially wrapped about Hakyeon's sides. Cracking an eye open, he slowly moved one of his hands lower until it was just by Hakyeon's waist, and with his lip between his teeth, Taekwoon carefully, carefully, brought his finger nearer--

"I can see you Jung Taekwoon," Hakyeon huffed. "Don't think I won't hurt you."

Taekwoon sighed, flopping down bonelessly on Hakyeon again. "Mean," he muttered. He probably deserved the whack to the back of the neck, but he was kind of too sleepy to care.


	4. n teaches leo to fish, n turns into a puppy

**Taekwoon learning how to fish.**

"Do I have to touch it?" Taekwoon whined. The worms were squirming and sliming inside of the container. They looked very slimy. 

"Don't be such a baby," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon grimaced and inched away from the container of earth worms.

"Can't you put it on for me?" Taekwoon asked. He held out the hook part of his fishing rod to Hakyeon. Hakyeon stared at him, lips pressed tight and completely unimpressed. Taekwoon held the hook a little closer.

Hakyeon sighed, picking up a particularly large, squirmy worm and impaling it on the hook. Taekwoon winced as its slimy self was run through. Hakyeon was still extremely unimpressed. He quickly put bait on his own hook, and then stepped far enough away from Taekwoon that he'd have room to cast.

"Taking you fishing was a terrible idea," Hakyeon muttered to himself. "Alright. Now to cast, you want to—"

"Ow!"

"—be careful not to hook yourself," Hakyeon finished flatly.

Taekwoon wiggled the hook out of his skin, the worm _still on the hook_ , with the look of an extremely betrayed puppy. Hakyeon sighed and took the fishing rod from him, hook line and sinker. 

"I told you it was harder than in your dumb video games," Hakyeon said, the reel humming happily as the sinker arced through the air. "Now just don't drop this while I get you a bandaid."

"I could've done that," Taekwoon said. He took back the rod, clutching it tightly with both hands.

Hakyeon was still very unimpressed.

 

-

 

**Hakyeon turns into a puppy for a day & 5vixx reactions. **

"When did Taekwoon-hyung get a puppy and when did he bring it into the dorm?" Hongbin asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"What?" Wonsik rolled sleepily out of his room, dragged from sleep by the word _puppy_. Hongbin gestured vaguely in Taekwoon’s direction, where he was sitting in a doorway. "Hey wait, isn’t that Hakyeon-hyung’s room?"

The door to the dorm suddenly slammed open, preceded and followed by Sanghyuk and Jaehwan shoving each other through the doorway.

"I got treats!" Sanghyuk called, pushing Jaehwan down as he barrelled for Hakyeon’s room. He glanced at Hongbin and Wonsik as he slid across the floor. "Oh hey hyung, good morning."

"Good morning?" Wonsik and Hongbin both chorused. They looked at each other, and then at Jaehwan who was scrambling after Sanghyuk towards Hakyeon’s room, Taekwoon, and the little brown puppy on his lap.

"Where’s Hakyeon-hyung anyway?" Wonsik called after Jaehwan. Hongbin had already trailed curiously after them. Wonsik was still debating waking up properly, although _puppy_ was a fairly strong incentive. "It’s our day off, even he wouldn’t be at the studio already."

"He’s in his room, of course!" Jaehwan yelled. "Puppy!"

"Hakyeon-hyung is a puppy," Sanghyuk agreed. Their voices echoed through the dorm.

Meanwhile, Taekwoon was still sitting on the floor, rubbing at the puppy’s head. He had a soft goopy smile on his face, and was being very cuddly with the puppy. He looked up a little mournfully when the puppy jumped off of his lap and leapt for Sanghyuk. Wonsik squinted. The eyes did look a little like Hakyeon’s.

"I’m still asleep," Hongbin said, rubbing his eyes. "I stayed up too late playing Overwatch."

"You’re so _tiny_ ," Sanghyuk cooed, holding the puppy up in the air. Hakyeon. Puppy Hakyeon.

Hakyeon the puppy barked and possibly did the puppy equivalent of cooing back? It was all very confusing for everyone involved, although Taekwoon seemed to have completely accepted it as normal that their leader had possibly turned into a very small dog, that was very good for cuddling. So had Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon, as a matter of fact, had just kissed the dog. Hakyeon. Puppy.

"Why is no one questioning this? Wonsik, you’re seeing this too, I’m not dreaming?" Hongbin mumbled. He reached over and pinched Wonsik and Wonsik yelped, because it most definitely hurt.

"Hakyeon-hyung hugged Taekwoon and suddenly he turned into a puppy," Sanghyuk finally explained, holding out dog treats to Hakyeon. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose and batted them away with one very tiny very cute paw. "I’m sure he’ll turn back eventually."

"I hope he doesn’t," Taekwoon said very softly. "I like hugging puppies. I don’t like hugging Hakyeon." 

The puppy growled, Taekwoon beamed, and Wonsik had a sneaking suspicion that Hakyeon’s growling translated roughly to "I am going to pee over everything you love and chew up your favourite sneakers". Taekwoon just rubbed Hakyeon’s belly. 

Hongbin was still convinced he was having a sleep-deprivation dream. 

-

A few hours later, Taekwoon is screeching for help because Hakyeon’s latched himself onto him and is demanding another kiss. Human Hakyeon is rather stronger than puppy Hakyeon, and Hakeyon is very determined no matter what.


	5. hongbin crossdress, heist au

When it came down to it, Hongbin was an excellent thief, more or less. He'd been picking locks since before he could walk, had spent half his time at school fiddling with combination locks, and the other half opening the padlocks on the school cabinets just to lock them again. His friend's first date had been on the school roof—after hours, courtesy of Hongbin and five seconds of work. There wasn't an analogue safe that hadn't eventually fallen open to Hongbin's nimble fingers, even if 'eventually' sometimes meant weeks, if not months.

Excellent forger too. As Sanghyuk had pointed out.

Two major and five minor jobs in, Hongbin finally understood what Sanghyuk had meant when he'd said that it'd be useful to have someone pretty join their rag tag gang of thieves.

"No. Nope. Absolutely not." Hongbin held his arms in front of him in an X that should have conveyed how much 'nope' was in there, if the absolute vehemence and denial in his voice did not.

"Be grateful for the opportunity," Hakyeon said a little waspishly. Hongbin glowered at him, and Hakyeon give him the stink eye right back.

"Jeez hyung, you just need to stand there and look pretty, you don't even need to talk or anything," Sanghyuk said. 

"I don't even _look like a woman_." Hongbin could feel himself getting hysterical again. It was uncomfortably reminiscent of the first time he'd met Sanghyuk. 

"Well, that's what Wonsik's here for," Hakyeon said.

Hongbin snapped about so fast he'd probably given himself whiplash. Wonsik held out his hands in a concillatory gesture, like he could absolve himself of all blame. 

"I had a lot of practice with my sister?" Wonsik said tentatively.

"This was not in the job description." Hongbin crossed his arms over his chest, as if his chest needed protecting.

"There wasn't really one," Sanghyuk said, grinning far too cheekily that little brat. 

"I was blackmailed into this," Hongbin grumbled. "I was blackmailed when my defences were down from Taekwoon's crazy driving."

"Oh _now_ you admit Taekwoon's driving is crazy?" Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at Hongbin in a way Hongbin might normally have found terrifying, but was currently a point of non consequence in the face of the impending reality that Hongbin would, very likely, be stepping outside, very soon, in a dress.

"A skirt, hyung," Sanghyuk corrected, like it made all the difference.

Hongbin cast about him for help, but Jaehwan and Taekwoon had made themselves suddenly scarce, and had been all day. Traitors. Although Jaehwan would've been the opposite of help anyway. 

"First of all—"

"There is no first of all," Hakyeon said, cutting Hongbin off.

" _First of all_ , since when has the 'pretty girl distracts guard and bad guys sneak in' trick ever worked—"

"It does, as long as you don't do it too often."

"Secondly, _I don't look like a woman_." Hongbin groaned and put his face in his hands. 

"In other words, you have no objections! Perfect, now come here and see how this fits," Hakyeon said. He grabbed Hongbin by the wrists, tugging it away from his face, his grip unfortunately strong. Hongbin might've been surprised at first at how much wiry strength Hakyeon packed into that tiny body of his, but now he accepted it as a boon when used on others, and a big, fat, _why me_ when it was directed at him. Like it was now.

"I have objections," Hongbin said as he was pulled towards the garments lying on the couch. It sounded weak to his own ears.

"No reasonable ones," Hakyeon said. 

At some point, even the lamb led to slaughter accepts their fate. Even if their fate was a black, sequined miniskirt. _Especially_ if their fate also involved an apparent best friend, armed with a full arsenal of make-up.

 

-

 

" _Damn_ , that's hot." Jaehwan whistled appreciatively as they met up at their agreed rendezvous point. 

Hongbin grimaced and tugged the skirt down as far as it would go without losing its precarious hold around his hips. 

"Very pretty," Taekwoon agreed. "Prettier than Hakyeon."

Hongbin wanted to scream.

"Nice legs, noona," Sanghyuk just had to go ahead and add.

Hongbin indulged himself in a very quiet, very short, very frustrated scream. He was not usually the screaming type. He also wasn't usually wearing a dress. A skirt. 

As much as he hated to admit it, the outfit was tasteful. Sheer black stockings under a navy skirt that ended midway down his thighs. A pink and white striped sweater, as big as the ones that Jaehwan enjoyed drowning himself in—that was apparently Taekwoon's. The sleeves hung past the tips of his fingers, and it made his shoulders—broad for a woman—matter less. Wonsik clearly _had_ had a lot of practice—Hongbin's jawline was softened, his cheeks rounded, a few hints of shadow changing the set of his cheekbones. Hongbin had always been fair-skinned, and a few touches of blush made him look just as pretty as any other girl. His dark brown wig curled about the sides of his face, ending just past his shoulders. It shadowed any lingering harshness that his very manly jawline might have imposed.

If Hongbin hadn't known any better—if Hongbin hadn't been _staring into a mirror_ —he could admit that they were rather pretty, for a girl. 

"Alright. Alright, so the plan is, I go, pretend to be mute, and lost, and then you lot slip in?" Hongbin grasped at something that might resemble normalcy. Not that 'we're about to break into a museum and steal some dumb piece of art' was any sort of normal that a normal person would accept as normal, but as far as Hongbin was concerned, that was _very_ normal. Especially at this moment.

"You're pretty," Taekwoon said again. He seemed a little star-struck. Hongbin tried not to think about what it meant.

"If you're _quite done_ , we're on a schedule here," Hakyeon hissed through their ear-pieces. 

Taekwoon sighed heavily, Jaehwan sighed dramatically, Sanghyuk laughed. Hongbin had already wrenched his ear piece off, so he didn't know what Wonsik's opinion was. He sure as hell hoped it was a bit more sympathetic. 

"Just this once," Hongbin hissed over his shoulder, as he pushed out the door.

"Whatever you say, noona," Sanghyuk said. 

Turned out that not only did Hongbin make an excellent thief, he also made a very convincingly attractive woman. 

That, however, was not a cause for celebration for him. For him.

He couldn't speak for anyone else, and he fucking _hated_ it.


	6. taekwoon falls in love with a painting (neo/keo)

They spoke of muses like they spoke of gods. Fleeting, ephemeral, unobtainable, and absolute. They all had their gods—there wasn't an artist without a muse. 

Taekwoon's brush lingered hesitantly against the canvas, his fingers light in their hold on the handle, wood smooth and worn. It left a trail of pale blue, a line of sunlight in the background. 

Taekwoon's muse came to him in his dreams and hovered by his shoulder in the day. Taekwoon's muse would hold him with his arms about his waist, his chest warm against his back. Taekwoon's muse was tan skinned with soft features and sharp eyes.

"You are not him," Taekwoon said softly. His words echoed back to himself.

The painting, his creation, the love spilled from his heart to the canvas, answered him in silence, but with eyes unwavering as a god's, his features sharp in profile.


	7. neo, mistletoe kisses

It was not, surprisingly, Hakyeon. 

Which didn't stop him from dragging his members underneath the conveniently placed sprig of leaves and berries to place loud and obnoxious smooches on their cheeks, ignoring their equally loud and obnoxiously long-suffering grumbles and protests.

What really should have given them a clue was Taekwoon's own half-hearted struggles—although the twinkle in Taekwoon's eyes as he turned his head just enough so that Hakyeon's lips missed Taekwoon's cheek and brushed against his own lips gave Hakyeon, at least, all the answer he needed.


	8. neo, fencer!leo archer!n, sports au

It's the day before the men's individual foil competition of the Pan-Asian Games, and there's nothing left to do but get a good night's rest. It's the worst time of every competition. This isn't even his first time at the Pan-Asian Games, but the nerves aren't any better. He makes a soft sound as he buries his face against the crook of Hakyeon's neck.

"Nervous?" Hakyeon asks, as if he doesn't know that he'll be getting a soft nod in answer. He laughs softly because Taekwoon's hair brushes against his face and gets in his mouth. He strokes his hand through Taekwoon's hair, scratching behind his ears and Taekwoon clings to his boyfriend a little tighter.

He's lucky—and Taekwoon knows it. He's lucky to have Hakyeon here, lucky to have Hakyeon hold him like this, to have him sit through his whining, to feed him on the rare occasions Taekwoon actually forgets, and has to be dragged from the gym. 

"What if I lose?" Taekwoon asks. It's soft, and he doesn't always ask this. 

He's lucky, because he still has more years, more games ahead of him. They both do.

"Then you lose," Hakyeon says pragmatically. He laughs as he catches Taekwoon's wrist when he gives Hakyeon's shoulder a half-hearted swat he doesn't even lift his head up to look for. 

"Hey, if it were me, what would you say?" Hakyeon asks, and this is another ritual of sorts, from years and years ago when they were smaller and younger and more unsure.

"You wouldn't lose," Taekwoon says, and it's with a confidence he feels. Hakyeon's aim is unerring, he has nerves of steel, and he's swept every game he's competed in. Taekwoon—Taekwoon does okay, he guesses.

"Same to you," Hakyeon says. He pats Taekwoon's head again, and Taekwoon sighs against Hakyeon before he rolls over, relinquishing his hold. Hakyeon is looking at him with the softest look in his eyes, and Taekwoon feels his heart melt.

"When this is all over—it will be, one day—I was thinking..." Taekwoon trails off, swallowing. He stares at the ceiling, startling a little when Hakyeon finds his hand and laces their fingers together.

He waits for Taekwoon, just rubs circles against the back of his thumb.

"I want to coach," he says. "For kids. Since we won't..."

"Silly," Hakyeon says, laughing. He suddenly appears over Taekwoon, and he catches Taekwoon's cheeks between his palms, kissing him on the nose before Taekwoon even has time to react.

"What?" Taekwoon whines.

"If you wanted a child, well, when this is all over like you said," Hakyeon says, his voice falling quiet. 

The words hang in the space, and Taekwoon's scared to touch them. There's a reason why he hadn't wanted to say them in the first place.

Hakyeon laughs again, lying down on top of Taekwoon this time. Taekwoon lets out a soft oomph at Hakyeon's weight, but it's warm and firm and comforting. 

"This isn't how I would've picked to take your mind off of tomorrow," he says. 

"Can we, can we get a dog first?" Taekwoon asks. "If I win. Let's get a dog."

"And if I win, let's get married," Hakyeon says. 

" _What_?" Taekwoon blurts out. He shoves Hakyeon off with the force he sits up with. If he was expecting Hakyeon to be joking, to be laughing, all he's met with is Hakyeon's serious face. There's a smile, sure, but. But.

"Let's see about the dog first," Hakyeon says, placing a soft kiss against Taekwoon's lips. 

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" Taekwoon asks, eyes wide. "You just. You? Just?" 

"Mmhmm," Hakyeon says, like he'd asked Taekwoon out for dinner, or for a first date, not—

"Don't lose," Taekwoon says. He leans forward, kissing Hakyeon. 

"Wasn't planning on it," Hakyeon says, and his words brush against Taekwoon's lips.


	9. the evolution of jung taekwoon

"You know what I don't understand?" Sanghyuk says as he pets the absurdly large cat beside him.

"Yeah?" Hakyeon tips his head back to look at Sanghyuk, from where he's using Taekwoon as a pillow. 

"How does Taekwoon evolve from a turtle to a... cat?" Sanghyuk tugs at Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon knows better than to nip at Sanghyuk, because even though he's evolved into something as big as Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk is still perfectly capable of picking him up and tossing him across the room.

"Don't question it," Hakyeon says. "VIXXmon are weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please see [someday (the night is not cold)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10423980) for an actual 'the evolution of jung taekwoon'


	10. neo, hakyeon thinks taekwoon's mole is dust

"Hakyeon, what are you doing?" 

Taekwoon leaned back in the seat as Hakyeon continued leaning forward, his thumb startlingly close to Taekwoon's eye. Taekwoon probably sounded a little alarmed.

"Hold still," Hakyeon said. His thumb brushed just under Taekwoon's eye and he closed his eyes instinctively even when he jerked back further. It took a few insistent rubs before Taekwoon finally understood.

"It's not coming off," Hakyeon grumbled.

"It's not supposed to," Taekwoon said. He whacked Hakyeon's hand away. 

Hakyeon's eyes opened a little larger. "That's so cute," were the first words out of Hakyeon's mouth. Taekwoon promptly turned pink.

"You have a cute mole under your cute eye," Hakyeon cooed, brushing his thumb against it again. Taekwoon suffered it, largely because Hakyeon had an oddly endearing smile on his face that Taekwoon couldn't bring himself to disturb. It didn't, however, stop his flush of embarrassment. Hakyeon laughed at Taekwoon's expression, and just when Taekwoon had closed his eyes to block out the embarrassment, Hakyeon had leaned forward, dropping a soft kiss there.

"Cute," Hakyeon said. The word brushed against Taekwoon's eyelids, his eyelashes.

"All of you is cute," Hakyeon added. He placed a kiss against Taekwoon's forehead, before pressing their foreheads together. Taekwoon ventured to open his eyes, but then Hakyeon's lips, soft and dry, kissed the tip of Taekwoon's nose.

Taekwoon opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. Hakyeon tended to have that effect on people, and every now and then, it still happened to Taekwoon.

So Taekwoon responded the only way he knew how--leaning forward and catching Hakyeon's lips in a kiss, and was rewarded by Hakyeon melting into it, once he'd gotten over his surprise.


End file.
